An MR technology is mainly to combine a real world and a virtual world to produce a new visualized environment, and covers a virtual reality (VR) technology, an augmented reality (AR) technology, and the like.
In MR applications, a user may interact with a visualized environment in multiple manners. Specifically, common input manners provided by MR applications to users comprise: keyboard input, mouse input, gesture input, label input, input based on an inertial measurement unit (IMU), and the like. These input manners have respective advantages and disadvantages. For example, keyboard input and mouse input are mature and inexpensive but are not intuitive enough, gesture input is convenient but is not precise enough, label input is inexpensive but has excessively simple functions, and input based on an IMU has insufficient positioning precision, and the like.